For you
by Admiralkirk
Summary: She was so scared... so am I(Based off the image used)


**A/N So I saw a cute picture awhile back, it was incredibly cute and made me smile, hope you guys enjoy it.**

I smiled looking at the girl, she was so nervous. It almost made me want to chuckle at her. It was actually quite adorable.

The girl, Cream, she'd come by because it was my birthday, I mean everyone stopped by or called but she was doing something a little different. It was still her giving me a gift, but she seemed…. Scared.

"Uhhh, Happy Birthday Tails!…. For you" She said finally finding her voice.

I just smiled unknowingly gaining a small blush under my fur "Cream, you didn't have to get me anything?" That was actually truthful, he didn't really need anything and if he wanted anything he could build it.

"I know, but I just felt like giving you this" I could see a heavy blush on her face as she closed her eyes and presented her gift. She was petrified, but all I could do was smile.

She held out a small sunflower, she must have picked it sometime today.

"Thank you Cream, it's pretty" I said, I could tell this was hard for her to do and to be honest it was different then everyone who'd given him gifts. It was so simple it was perfect actually.

She slowly opened her eyes to make sure I was smiling and finally let out a small relieved sigh said "I just thought you could use some sun inside your workshop"

I couldn't help but chuckle, quite clever actually.

"That's sweet of you, come in I'll find a vase for it"

Present…

I took a deep breath god I was tense. Thank goodness my car seat was good for my back.

Wait was my hair ok? I adjusted my rear view mirror and checked myself out. Man it really had been twelve years. Twenty two years old, man those years passed so fast.

But enough of myself, today wasn't about me. I took one last breath, picked up something opened my car door and faced a house. One he'd seen many times but this time it was one of the scariest houses he'd ever looked at in my life. Even worse than that haunted houses back when I was little.

I shook my head taking yet another breath and approached the door. At this age I was wearing clothes now, just felt normal now. I liked my grey long sleeve shirt, although I folded up the sleeves up a bit, and I had black jeans, and of course larger version of my childhood shoes.

In front of the door fiddled with my hair one more time, it didn't help that my hands was shaking badly. I gulped down some saliva and rang the doorbell.

I felt so much like running but I had to do this and waited until the door finally opened. All my courage was taken away when I saw it wasn't exactly who was hoping for.

"Vanilla" luckily my present was behind my back "I'm sorry to bother you, but…"

"Hello Tails, I know who you're looking for, let me get her" her smile made me feel like she knew more than she was letting on, I should have gotten used to that, she was older than me and was always good at seeing right through me and just about everyone else.

"Thank you Ms Vanilla" I said blushing hard, the idea she knew what I was planning made me even more nervous and I had to clear my throat.

I heard new, lighter footsteps reach the doorways and I looked up and froze for a half a second.

"H-h-hi Cream" I stuttered.

She was looking great today. A long time ago she'd stopped wearing her warm brown and orange colors and expanded her wardrobe, today she was wearing a sky blue. She'd also grown out her hair she'd died to be reddish brown, it was silky, wavy and went past her shoulders now.

She was beautiful today, and it was only making things harder now.

"Hello Tails, how are you?" her voice had lost the high pitch part of her voice and now sounded like a mature adult female. It was like sweet music to my ears, and the few times she sang, people were stuck in a trance. She never tried to follow a singing career though, she didn't like all the attention and surprisingly was studying in business, specifically accounting.

"I'm doing fine today how about you. You're looking really nice today" I managed to remember the compliment even if it made the question sound awkward.

She shied away from my compliment but quickly recomposed "I just finished off some homework, I was trying to figure out what to do when you rang the doorbell"

"Oh that's great, I'm not bothering you" that was a very small loud off his back.

"Nonsense Tails, you are always welcome to come over" she smiled kindly.

"Thanks, but uhhhh…. Well I'm sure you know what day it is" I said wanting to get to it before I lost my nerve.

"Oh no was today special somehow, today isn't the day Eggman was finally arrested, was there a group gathering and I forgot" she clearly hated the idea of forgetting something so big and seeming rude.

"No, no of course not. I know you'd remember a day like that, no today is special for someone in particular" I said admiring how she never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Oh special for someone, uhhh" she looked so worried she'd forgotten something important.

Just like her to forget and think of someone else, she really was great.

She didn't seem to be getting it so I decided to tell her "No, don't worry Cream, today is…. Well today is…" I gulped and said "Happy birthday Cream… For you"

I revealed my present presenting it to her. A large bouquet of flowers, maybe fifteen or twenty, but the large and most prominent one was a sunflower. I tried to wear the best smile I could my face blushing hard now.

She gasped seeing the bouquet "Oh Tails" she blushed madly covering her mouth "You…. I didn't expect this"

I wanted to chuckle and say something like "Clearly not" but held my tongue and simply handed the bouquet to her and smiled "Just wanted to make this birthday special for you, because well. You did something similar for me years ago… just simple and thoughtful" I scratched the back of my head nervously thinking about when they were kids.

"Oh I remember that!" she said gently holding the bouquet and smiled "I was so scared you'd think it was dumb"

I chuckled nervously "Ya…. I was feeling the same way…. Just for different reasons"

She took her eyes away from the beautiful colors and back to me "What do you mean?"

"Well… I…." I cleared my throat again "I wanted to make your birthday special so I have a second part to my gift"

She smiled patiently waiting for me to revel the second half of my gift but blushed harder as I got closer, I was about half a head taller than her so I looked down at her entranced by her eyes, it took me a bit of time to finally find the courage to continue.

"Cream, would do me the great honor of taking you out to dinner tonight?"

Her blush looked like it would melt her cheeks as she gasped from my question.

"Oh my, I… Oh that…"

Her stuttering and averting eyes made my confidence suddenly waver, she was gonne say no. I gulped and my ear twitched nervously. I had to wait until she finally finished trying to get ready for the rejection.

"I…" she took a deep breath and looked back up to me after a short moment to stuttering and smiled warmly "That…. That would be wonderful" she finally said with her sweet voice.

The answer stunned me, I knew she could say or no but I never expected her saying yes would cause my heart to stop for a moment. I felt like maybe she hadn't even said it and my mind had made me hallucinate it.

"Really?" I smiled excitedly.

"Of course, this was…. I never thought you'd want to…. I never thought you'd consider… going on a date with me"

My body sighed glad that she had realized I meant a date and not just a friendly birthday dinner, good no misunderstandings.

"Well…. For a long time I thought of you as my friend… don't get me wrong we are it's just, I…. I wanted to… I mean I just" god I was so nervous and when I got this bad I couldn't think straight.

"No I understand, you are…. You're very handsome" her blush came right back telling that.

"Oh am I? I… thanks, you're… I hope it doesn't sound too forward but I was lying a minute ago, you aren't pretty…. You're gorgeous" I really hoped that didn't sound weird somehow.

"Oh… I… that's so…. No one has said that to me besides mom" she clearly took it the good way.

I chuckled "She truly is a smart woman"

"Thank you Tails" I heard Vanilla yell from inside the house, it made me blush even harder and freeze.

"M-mom!" Cream turned clearly embarrassed that her mom her mom heard everything they said "W-why are you listening?"

The mother revealed herself from around the corner and walked over "Because I had a feeling something was up…. And saw the flowers when you came out of the car"

I blushed, that's how she knew.

"I hope you have no problem with this Ms Vanilla" I asked.

"No of course not, I trust you Tails, more than any other boy that's for sure" she gave that kind motherly smile.

"Thank you, I'll be as respectful as possible" I promised.

"Good, but don't let that get in the way of having some fun" she smiled then said "No go I must get my daughter ready for the dinner tonight" her grin looked just a little bit like she was gonna have more fun with that

"Mom I can do it myself" Cream complained.

"Uhhh, no, we're making you extra special for Tails, he definitely earned it after that birthday gift" The mother smirked.

I blushed hard again not sure what she meant by that but whatever it was he was in for something… 'special'

"I uhhhh…. Ok I'll pick you up at…. Seven?"

"Yes, that sounds nice" the younger rabbit smiled sniffing at the flowers having forgot up until now and smiled.

"She'll be ready by then, I'll make sure of it" Vanilla smiled.

"Ok so uhhh…. See ya then" I waved walking backwards a few steps seeing the door close.

I calmly walked back to my car and got in sitting in silence for a moment before pumping my fist and yelling "YES!"

 **I've been wanting to do this for awhile since I saw the image, I thought the image was cute and tried it out. So it's one of the shortest things I've done in awhile but I hope it was good. Let me know if ya like it and where may have messed up(especially if I suddenly go from First to third person, I need to work on that)**


End file.
